talon_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Blades
the Black Blades - a metagang in Chicago - led by Untouchable - members: Acquirer/? (m) – charming kinetic charger/weapon specialist (spine shuriken) w/weapons, foci & martial skills of the [[Black Blades]] – 6’2”; slim, athletic, perfectly defined gorgeous body; short, stylish blonde hair & blue eyes; Caucasian; apparent teenager; COM 50 (to Finder, he scans as a kinetic charger); used the Gambit figurine (MU/032) Asgard/(released to family) (m) - apparent brick w/hammer of the [[Black Blades]/ deceased] – 6’8”; huge, heavily muscled but well-defined body; shoulder-blade length wavy blonde hair & blue eyes; Caucasian; apparent teenager; COM 30; used the Thor figurine (AVM/004) ''- killed during the Genocide assaults during the summer'' Brightstar II/(released to family) (f) ''- light-based w/weapons, foci, & martial skills'' of the [[Black Blades]/ deceased] – 5’7”; athletic and curvy figure; shoulder-length curly black hair & brown eyes; Negro; apparent teenager; COM 18; costume was a white bodysuit w/half-cape – both had black trims/insets; used the Captain Marvel figurine (SN/064) ''- killed during the Genocide assaults during the summer of 2017'' Cannibal/? (m) – berserker w/claws, weapons, & martial skills of the [[Black Blades]] – 6’8”; hugely muscled and bulky build; shoulder-length wavy brunette hair & blue eyes; Caucasian; apparent teenager; COM 14 (to Finder, he scans as a berserker); used the Mr. Hyde figurine (CA/013) Flammable/? (m) – flame-based w/foci & martial skills of the [[Black Blades]] – 5’8”; stocky but well-defined build; short, stylish black hair & brown eyes; costume is a pale blue bodysuit w/white trims/insets; Oriental; apparent teenager; COM 18 (to Finder, he scans as a flame-based); used the Toro figurine (AV/021) Injustice/? (f) – hypersenses-based/weapons specialist (pistols) w/weapons, foci, & martial skills of the [[Black Blades]] – 5’7”; slim, athletic w/well-defined build; short, stylish black hair & white eyes; costume is a red bandana across eyes, red bodysuit w/black insets/trims & black leather duster; Negro; apparent teenager; COM 30 (to Finder, she scans as a hypersenses-based); used the Crimson Avenger figurine (CD/087) Necrotoxin/? (f) – bio-toxin-based w/weapons, foci, & martial skills of the [[Black Blades]] – 5’2”; slim, athletic w/curvy build; shoulder-length straight black hair & brown eyes; costume is a dark green string bikini w/gold trims & accessories; Latino; apparent teenager; COM 30 (to Finder, she scans as a bio-toxin-based); used the Asp figurine (FF/026) Pressure-Hose/? (m) – water-based (turns into/controls water – possible hydrokinetic) w/martial skills of the [[Black Blades]] – 6’4”; large, muscular but well-defined; shoulder-length straight blue-black hair & blue eyes; costume is a light blue bodysuit w/dark blue trims & a black leather jacket; Caucasian; apparent teenager; COM 18 (to Finder, he scans as a water-based); used the Hydro-Man figurine (SN/011) Princess Plasma II/? (f) – plasma-based (specialty: autofire plasmoids/flash attacks) w/weapons & martial skills of the [[Black Blades]] – 4’11”; slender but defined petite build; short, stylish black hair & brown eyes; costume is a red top w/yellow trims, blue shorts, blue boots & a yellow leather duster; Oriental; apparent teenager; COM 18 (to Finder, she scans as a plasma-based); used the Jubilee figurine (SV/016) Psislammer/(released to family) (f) ''- possible psionic w/weapons & martial skills'' of the [[Black Blades]/ deceased] – 5’4”; athletic, well-defined curvy build; waist-length wavy hair & green eyes; costume is a blue bodysuit w/white insets/trims & a white-leather jacket; Caucasian; apparent teenager; COM 20; used the Jean Grey figurine (Danger Room set) ''- killed during the Genocide assaults during the summer of 2017'' Scarlet Mask/(released to family) (m) – rumoured invulnerability-based w/weapons & martial skills leader of the [[Black Blades]/ deceased] – 5’8”; athletic, muscular build w/great definition; shoulder-length straight black hair & brown eyes; costume had a red helmet that obscured all features, a deep crimson bodysuit w/black insets/trims & a black leather jacket; Oriental; apparent teenager; COM 18; used the Red Hood figurine (CR/017) ''- killed during the Genocide assaults during the summer'' Untouchable/? (f) – precognitive (specializing in being untouchable) w/weapons, foci & martial skills of the [[Black Blades]] – 5’7”; heavily overweight build; collar length curly black hair & brown eyes; costume is a deep violet loose bodysuit w/black insets/trims & a black leather duster; Negro; apparent teenager; COM 16 (to Finder, she scans as a precognitive); used the Amanda Waller figurine (AA/012) White Death/? (f) – prehensile hair-based w/weapons, & martial skills of the [[Black Blades]] – 5’10”; slender, athletic but curvy build; ankle-length wavy white hair & black eyes; costume is a form-fitting black leather bodysuit w/white insets/trims & a black leather duster; Caucasian; apparent adult (early 20s); COM 30 (to Finder, she scans as a prehensile hair-based); used the Elsa Bloodstone figurine (GSX/028)